Who cares, wins
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Harry is sick and tired of being treated different because he killed Voldemort. But someone doesn't care about that, someone who just hates him for who he is. But there has always been a thin line between hate and love...  Hogwarts "eighth year" SLASH.
1. Why won't you treat me like anyone else?

"Mr. Potter you are late and you have arrived without your textbook for the third time in a row. Where is your textbook?" asked Slughorn.

"I don't know I think I left it somewhere or something," Harry replied lazily without bothering to look up. He was trying his hardest to get a reaction out of the teacher, out of any of the teachers, but the old man just nodded and let it go. He walked to the store cupboard and took out a textbook and gave it to Harry without any further comment.

Halfway through the class Harry was leaning back on his chair and ignoring his half-finished potion when he heard Slughorn speaking across the room. "Mr. Malfoy could you stop doodling on your parchment at once and take out your text book!"

"I haven't got it, I lost it," Malfoy replied without looking up from the piece of parchment. Slughorn was annoyed at the boys non-fazed reply and snatched the parchment off the desk before he ripped it up and threw it on the fire beneath Blaise Zabini's cauldron. Malfoy hadn't even bothered to light his yet. "That will be a detention for not bringing you textbook to lesson. I expect you to be here tonight at eight or else."

Malfoy just shrugged looking bored and for a second Harry wondered if Slughorn was going to completely lose it. Harry was angry with the man because he had done the same thing and yet got into no trouble whatsoever for it. He hated the whole hero thing that people had going on and the way they wouldn't blame him for anything. He couldn't do anything wrong it seemed as Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep for a while, knowing he wouldn't be woken until the lesson ended.

When he awoke Hermione was smiling at him and Slughorn was standing over him. Instead of getting a shouting at for falling asleep in class, like any other student would have done, Slughorn asked, "Harry, m'boy, if you ever feel too tired again then no teacher will hesitate to let you go and lie down for a while. Perhaps it will be best if you did that now in fact..."

"No!" Harry said furiously, "I was just bored senseless."

"Ha, Harry just like your father when he used to make cheeky comments about my class enthralment levels. Now if you really are fine then you must hurry along because we wouldn't want you to be late now."

This year Professor McGonagall had decided the only way for everyone to get over the ridiculous rivalry between houses was by putting the two biggest enemies together; Slytherin and Gryffindor. They had Charms now with Professor Flitwick and of course the students from their Year from Slytherin House. Harry sat down and again paid no attention to the lesson but instead looked in a bored manner around at the people in the room with him.

Seamus Finnegan was talking to Dean Thomas who had finally got his best friend into the muggle sport of football. Now in the new eight year dormitory rooms – all the eight years were in a special tower with a shared common room and then they shared rooms with someone else – the one belonging to them was plastered in millions of photos of different football players. It had been a great disappointment to Dean that Harry hadn't known anything about football even though he was raised as a muggle so it was nice there was someone he could now have a proper conversation about the sport with.

Hermione and Ron sat at the table in front of him and from the angle he was at he could see them holding hands. Ron and Hermione's relationship had blossomed over the summer to become what it was now. After that kiss during the final battle they had realized just how badly they were meant to be and now were doing everything in their power to keep it that way. It was weird for Harry to have both his best friends dating each other and sometimes he felt a little left out. However he couldn't deny they were happy and that was all he had ever wanted.

Neville sat in the seat next to him and like himself he was not listening to Flitwick talk about levitation. Neville had become fascinated with new species of plants over the summer and on his desk he had a few glass vials containing samples. He seemed to be labelling them with their names and then endless numbers before putting them back in his bag and pulling out a few new vials. He saw less of Neville at the moment as the boy spent a lot of his time down by the greenhouses with Professor Sprout. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Neville would become the Herbology teacher when Professor Sprout retired.

The final two Gryffindors in the room were Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, two of the most annoying people Harry had ever met. Lavender spent a lot of the lesson doing her make up in a small mirror, turning more and more orange by the second. She was the sort of girl who aimed to marry rich after school and so had no interest in her own education. Parvati was obsessed with boys and since coming back this year had already slept with a high percentage of the guys in the year. She was not as vain as Lavender was but she was certainly just as stupid.

Then there were the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson sat next to Millicent Bulstrode at the front of the room and they seemed to be writing a list. Everyone knew about their lists as they were infamous through out the whole school. They would either be about who the girls aimed to shag before a certain time – usually the end of the term – or sometimes about setting other people up. However Harry knew that secretly Pansy was very intelligent after being her partner once for Herbology. The girl just chose to act dumb because as a pureblood girl all she was expected to do was marry another pureblood and then produce hundreds of heirs. Harry reflected as he sat there that all he knew about Millicent really was that she had a cat.

There were two other Slytherin girls, Daphne Greengrass and a girl who he thought was called Tracey Davis. Daphne spent a lot of time with her younger sister, Astoria, and seemed to constantly be able to smell something unpleasant from the look on her face. Daphne was a very plain girl with not much to give, no incredible amounts of beauty or intelligence. Tracey seemed ever so quiet and not at all stuck-up or cocky like everyone else in her house. Harry had also been partners with Tracey once and had only heard her speak thrice.

Crabbe and Goyle sat at the desk behind them actually taking notes on what Flitwick was saying. He could see from here that they were having trouble writing without lines and that each letter they wrote was an effort. Crabbe had got a lot thinner over the summer and taller as well, whereas Goyle had lost a lot of his bulk. They now looked a lot less like each other and seemed to care less where their once ring-leader was. He had admiration for them as they had gotten away from everything their parents had been doing and he knew they spent the summer helping rebuild places.

Finally there was just Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Blaise had changed a lot over the summer and now looked a lot like a man, but a lot happier too. His family had never committed to either side officially, even though they were old purebloods, but now they could declare what they really thought. From the time he had spent with Blaise up in the tower playing chess Harry knew that under different circumstances they could have been friends. And Draco? Draco had given up on the world, it seemed to Harry when he took a good look at the boy.

He was in trouble all the time with the teachers as none of them had forgiven him for what he had done to Dumbledore, despite it not being his fault. But every time he got put in detention he didn't scowl or protest or even look bored. He just accepted it and then carried on as if it had never happened without looking up normally. It wasn't that he didn't care that he was getting in trouble; it was that he didn't care at all any more.

Suddenly Harry realized that everyone was levitating things round the room and so he took out his own wand. Even though he was blatantly doing nothing he realized that he was going to get away with it. Then something heavy hit into the back of his head hard and he yelled, "OH FUCK SHIT!"

Anyone else would have been marched down to the Headmistress faster than they could blink. But Flitwick just came over and after inspecting the non-existent damage walked away without saying anything. The anger that had been bubbling gently inside of Harry suddenly exploded without any explanation. "FOR FUCKS SAKE WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TREAT ME NORMALLY YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER WANKER!"

Flitwick looked shocked and then walked over towards Harry and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Harry, maybe you need to go and lie down and–"

"No! You're such a complete and utter wanker that you can't even just give me a fucking detention like you would anyone else. You're stupid to think that you can continue treating me like – OW! FUCK MALFOY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I was just treating you how you wanted, Potter, the same as I would treat anyone else. You were being stupid to a teacher so I punched you to let you know that your behaviour is childish and immature. Now if you don't mind I would like to continue with my work without your annoying voice interrupting."

"Mr. Malfoy, you cannot just go round punching people!" shrieked Flitwick going very red in the face. But before he could start shouting more, give him detention of march him off to the see the Headmistress Harry had flicked his wand and obliviated that memory from the teachers mind. Everyone watched as Flitwick looked around and then walked back up to the front. Then he said, "I don't know why you are all standing there but I shall ask you to all get on with you work please."

Harry sat back down next to Neville ignoring the looks he was getting from his friends and the rest of the class. He just looked across to Draco who was doodling again on a piece of paper as if nothing had just happened. When the lesson ended Harry hurried out of the classroom with everyone else and then waited for Ron and Hermione. When everyone had come out except them and Malfoy he walked back in to see what was going on. Clearly Flitwick had left as well through the back door to his own rooms and now Ron had Malfoy pressed against a desk.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you hit my best friend and the one who saved us all? You are much more stupid than I thought and now you will pay for it! Furnuncu–"

"NO! Wait a minute! I asked for the slap he just happened to be the only one around man enough to give it to me. Let him up off the table now! Now leave both of you, I need to have a little word with Malfoy here."

Ron and Hermione looked hesitant as they left the classroom shutting the door gently behind them. Harry waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps and then turned to Draco who had his arms crossed and an expectant look on his handsome face. "I'm sorry my friends were jerks but sometimes they don't get when it's best to just leave things alone."

"I'd worked that out by myself. Now surely that wasn't the only thing you waited to tell me, was it Potter? What else has got you all tensed up and worried?"

"Huh?" Harry asked confused. He really had just been planning on saying that and then leaving. "I'm not tense and worried I just feel bad because my friends were going to curse you badly."

"For a start they never did curse me so no one is in trouble over that and secondly you were the one who...helped me. Now Potter, I may be out of things a lot nowadays but I know when someone is tense and worried and you are the personification of tense. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though thinking about it I can probably guess what had got you angry. I know how you feel, Potter."

"I am rather fascinated to know now how the son of a death eater – an acquitted death eater himself – seems to think he knows how I – the boy who defeated Voldemort – feels. Now maybe I am missing something here but I do not see any sort of connection between you and me."

"Both of us have been the one to cause someone's death even if we didn't say the killing curse. Both of us wonder what our parents think of us on a daily basis and both of us will never know. Both of us are orphans. Both of us are severely pissed off with the people we call friends right now. Both our godfathers are dead. Both of us are treated in accordance with our names and no one listens to how we just wanted to be treated normally."

Harry didn't want to admit to it but in his heart he knew that Draco was right annoyingly so. Then he looked at Draco and said, "Why do you not care about anything any more, Malfoy?"

"Everything I care about gets taken away from me and hardly ever does the person care back. So I gave up," Draco replied quietly.

"I'm sorry. You're right you know, I am very tense all the time but I have no way or relieving this tension without shouting at people loudly. Eurghh all of this is driving me crazy maybe it would be better if I just upped and left right now!"

"What about Quidditch?" Draco asked.

"What about Quidditch, Malfoy? You know that we can't play it any more as we are eighth years – another thing that isn't helping."

"Well why don't you go and play with someone not as a team thing just for yourself, for pleasure?"

"Maybe because there is no one to play with any more. Hermione is terrible at Quidditch, always has been always will be, and she is desperately studying already for our NEWTS. Ron has been told by his mum that he can't get on a broom again until he grades are up – she even took it from him. Ginny tries to get with me every time that I go near her even though I've made it so obvious that I am not interested. There is no one left except young ones and they just wouldn't give me the competition I need."

"What about me?" Draco asked quieter than ever so Harry had to lean in slightly to catch it. "We could play a seekers game, with no rules just you have to catch the snitch. And to make it more competitive the person who loses has to do whatever the other ones wants within reason."

"I don't know, Malfoy, how do I know you're not going to make me do something that ruins my reputation forever?"

"You don't but that Potter is where the whole element of dare comes into the game, adding to the excitement. Anyway I think we could make it so that the task cannot be reputation killing, dangerous, disgusting or highly inappropriate – you know what I mean. So are you on Gryffindork or are you just a little too chicken?" Draco finished with his natural smirk curling around his lips.


	2. Whose up for a game of Quidditch?

Hello all! A few hours back I posted the first chapter up on the site and since then I have written this. It is only half as long as the other chapter but I have to stop it when the story deems fit. So anyway, enjoy this as much as you like... See you at the note at the end...

"You're on, Malfoy. What are you doing tonight?" asked Harry as he hated being called a chicken. Malfoy smirked at Harry and then walked closer and for a second Harry wondered if Malfoy was going to kiss him. Instead he leant forwards and whispered coolly into Harry's ear, "Game on."

Harry ate lunch in silence, after leaving the room a few minutes after Draco, ignoring the looks he was getting from Ron and Hermione. They had both tried to apologize for getting involved when he didn't need their help but he just snubbed them and then continued eating. He was going down straight after tea that night to meet Malfoy and found that some strange part of him couldn't wait. He convinced himself he was just looking forward to flying with some sort of competiton again.

When he had finally finished lunch he hurried along to his next lesson which he had again with Draco. All lesson he didn't so much as glance Harry's way – annoying the boy no end – but when he left he whispered, "Don't be late Potter or I'll think that you are bailing!"

When he was sitting that evening with his friends at tea he was just waiting for Draco to stand up to play. The tea seemed to go by excruciating slowly until eventually Harry stood up and from across the hall saw Draco mirror his actions. Harry summoned his broom as they walked and it caught up with him when he got just outside the great hall. Draco's also landed his hands as he joined him in the huge hall and then in silence they began to walk down to the pitch. Harry smiled at the feel of the smooth wood beneath his fingers and stroked it absentmindedly.

When they reached the pitch Draco turned to Harry and said, "I know the password to the supply cupboard so maybe you can just wait here whilst I go and get us a good snitch alright?"

Harry nodded and instead of climbing onto his broom he lay down on the dark floor in the middle of the pitch. They weren't worried about being caught down here because eighth years were allowed to be out for as long as they wanted at night. Harry was tired from a lack of sleep over the past week and so closed his eyes gently before sleep overtook him briefly.

He awoke to the feeling of someone falling over him and then landing on him awkwardly straddling him. "Potter, why the fuck are you lying on the floor in the dark, so that anyone could just come along and trip over you?"

"I was…"

"Well, whatever I don't really care. Right, whilst I get the snitch out I need you to go and light up the pitch so that we can have even a vague chance of seeing it. Hurry along now, I'm frozen." Draco rolled off him and allowed Harry to take his hand to pull himself up.

Harry did light up the pitch and by the time he returned to where Draco was the blonde had the snitch and was ready to let it go. They had agreed that they should give it fifteen seconds to get away from them before they could start the chase. Both boys mounted their brooms ready whilst Draco let go of the snitch and it flew off into the air. Fifteen seconds later and they were off after it but both soon realized they couldn't see it anywhere. Harry hadn't realized that Draco was so close but then he noticed the glint of gold behind him and dove towards him.

From the castle it was quite a spectacular sight to behold as the Gryffindor and Slytherin chased each other round and round to try and catch that snitch. Only one person was watching them however and her face broke into not her usual tight-lipped smile, but a lovely soft one.

Draco and Harry chased down through the foundations of the stands, just like they had done in second year. They flew faster and faster through the wooden stands until Draco crashed hard into one of them. Harry whooped with joy because there was no way he couldn't win this now and as much as he loved the competition he also loved winning. However in the second he whooped he lost concentration and went spinning down into the gravel on the ground. Draco zoomed over his head chuckling loudly whilst Harry spat out a mouthful of stone angrily.

When he finally got back up onto the main pitch he realized that Draco had lost the snitch and so the hunt continued. They swerved and dodged each other when being defensive but at other times hurtled towards the other to knock them off. But there was nothing malicious about the way they were acting now it was all just brilliant for relieving more of the tension.

Draco laughed when Harry fell from his broom again and only managed to hang on by a couple of fingers. He could have easily zoomed over and helped – it wasn't like he had seen the snitch – but it was more fun to watch him struggled. Anyway he had charmed the ground when they began to feel like a pillow no matter what height you fell from. Eventually Harry was back on the broom and now looked even more determined that ever.

The tension from inside his body, inside his very head, heart and other muscles, was now almost completely gone. He felt slightly guilty for being so mean to his friends earlier even if they had annoyed him. The good thing about being seeker is he had times to think about these things and resolved to apologize when he returned that night. At the same time he began to wonder how he could get away with not dating Ginny.

He was pretty sure he wasn't gay but when she touched him or tried to kiss him it did nothing for him. There were no two ways about it; Ginny Weasley did not turn him on in anyway whatsoever. Then all of a sudden the two boys spotted the snitch from their current positions at either end of the pitch, both whilst circling the middle ring. The snitch was directly in the middle of the pitch and with a yelp both boys were now chasing as fast as they could towards it.

Both their arms were outstretched as they got closer and closer to the snitch and they realized at the same time that they were going to crash. Both of them held out their hand for the snitch and flinched as they crashed and one of their hands closed tight around the cold golden ball. For a minute they just fell through the air picking up speed until they landed on top of each other in the middle of the pitch with hardly any noise at all.

For a minute both of them just lay there groaning whilst they didn't dare to move. Eventually Harry managed to roll off of Draco and lay next to him on the grass groaning about how much pain he was in. He turned to look at Draco's face which had gone a very pale white but had a little smirk on it.

"Malfoy are you injured or something?" Harry asked quickly feeling the blood rise up into his head.

Draco didn't actually bother to open his mouth to answer but instead held up one hand which had a flash of gold in it. He'd caught the snitch. Fuck.

You actually read all the way to the end :) I don't have much to say except I am just about to start the third chapter and I promise it'll be up soon. Maybe even today depending on how much time I have. :)

Thanks and reviews appreciated but I just like knowing people have read it...


	3. That's all you want me to do?

Draco let out a jubilant laugh as he looked at Harry's face which was one of abject horror. Now Harry was at Draco's mercy and he could make him do anything that he wanted within reason. Harry then scowled and said, "Well then, Malfoy, what horrible and stupid task are you going to make me do? Wash your bathroom with a toilet brush? Declare my undying love for a Professor? Kiss a house elf?"

"As tempting and as much as those are all very good and interesting ideas – thank you for future reference – I have a simple task for you today. It seems that none of the oafs in my house have taken Divination for an eighth year option as so I would like you to come and help me tonight with my homework. Deal?"

Harry couldn't believe that he had just got away with losing to Draco and still got an easy...punishment. "Tonight?" Harry asked inquisitively, "I thought that it was in for tomorrow anyway?"

"I know and I haven't done it therefore I would like you to come with me to my dormitory and help me with the homework. Don't worry no one has to know that your helping me as Blaise is spending the night with Pansy. Come on, these were the rules you accepted so now you got to man up and face the music."

Harry sighed but then said, "Fine, I'll just have a very quick shower down here and then we can go back up and I'll help you with your poxy homework."

"But it is always locked from about eight onwards and it has to be heading towards nine. Do you know the spell or something?"

"Nope but I can pick the lock," Harry said cheerfully.

He walked towards the changing rooms with a sweaty Draco following him and then pulled out what Draco knew to be a hair pin. The locks only unlocked usually when the correct spell was said but it turned out that you could also pick them the muggle way. Harry walked into the changing rooms and turned on the lights before he began to strip for his shower. When he turned back round he realized that Draco was looking away from him with a deep red tinge on his usually pale cheeks. He laughed.

"Do Slytherins now shower naked in their rooms or something?" Harry joked with him and so was surprised when Draco replied, "No we all have our own cubicles, no communal changing rooms or anything for the pureblood fanatics. I assumed that all the changing rooms were the same."

"Well, if you want to wait until we get up to the castle that's fine but I am half undressed anyway so I'm just going to go ahead and have a shower. I'll meet you up there if you so wish."

"No, I'm fine with showering with other people I just didn't realize that was what everyone else did." Draco began to peel off his clothes as did Harry who walked first into the shower area. Draco joined him a minute later and tried to keep his eyes firmly on the shower not the naked boy.

"So good game then," Harry commented seemingly at ease to be showering naked next to another naked guy.

"What? Oh right yeah..."

"I'm sorry if your finding this awkward Malfoy but come on you need to grow up. Wait, hang on a second are you gay?"

"No!" Draco protested indignantly. "I am most certainly not gay Potter, what the hell ever gave you that idea?"

"In Gryffindor, in my year anyway, there is only one guy who is gay and every time we get in the shower he is really awkward around everyone. I mean he won't like even look at our faces when we talk to him or anything in case we think he is staring at us. I mean we're not bothered at all but it really stresses him out and I just wondered if it was the same for you."

Draco let out a snort of laughter and then suddenly Harry threw back his head and began to laugh as well. They both walked out of the shower a minute later with towels wrapped around their waists. After they got changed into some clean clothes they headed back up to the castle so they could do the homework together. In the common room for the eighth years there was no one around as eveyone had gone up to their rooms. "That is one good thing about this year, everyone spends a lot of their time shagging in their rooms so the common room is less busy."

Harry let out a loud guffaw of laughter before looking seriously embarrassed and blushing crimson. "Right, shall we go upstairs then and do this homework of yours so that Trelawney doesn't predict too much doom for you tomorrow."

They both walked up the stairs together and Harry had to stifle a laugh when he heard Pansy and Blaise going at it in one of the rooms. When they burst into Draco's room Draco rounded on Harry and said, "Trust me you so wouldn't find it funny if you were in your bed when they are going at it in Blaise's."

"Why didn't you just go and spend the night with Millicent or Tracey or Daphne, whichever one is your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend at the moment Potter, just playing the field for a while before I make a decision. I could have stayed with one of them but it would have just been a bit awkward and I don't want to give any of them the wrong ideas. Right, now we need to get down to business."

Harry sat down on the end of Draco's bed whilst the blonde boy went and sat down at the head of it. "I need you to read my palm," Draco said looking down a list of things he had to do. Harry was slightly nervous when Draco pulled out something until he realized it was...cherries?

"These are the best cherries in the world, no competition. My Mother likes growing these because they grow all year round whereas most others don't produce fruit in winter. You can have some if you want."

They both took a cherry each and then ate it and Harry was surprised at how good they tasted. They were sweet, luciously sweet, but not so much that he felt sickened by eating one or two. Then Harry gently took Draco's hands in one of his and began to read them carefully quoting a few things out loud for Draco, who had set up a quick quotes quill to note it down. Draco tried to remove one of his hands from Harry's grip to get another cherry but the brunette shook his head and tugged them back. Draco struggled a little until Harry picked up a cherry and popped it into Draco's mouth.

For a second Draco just sat there with the cherry in his mouth before he started chewing it. He couldn't help but let out a small moan as the flavours rushed around his mouth. Harry grinned at him and continued to dictate some notes to the quill whilst every now and again feeding himself and Draco cherries. When they were finally done Draco smirked smugly and said, "I told you that those were the best cherries in the world right?"

"These are good but I reckon I have had better," Harry said with a small Slytherin smirk forming on his face.

"Then you are clearly not eating these properly. Look there are two left, I'll teach you then you eat the last one the correct way so as to realize how amazing these really are."

draco showed Harry how exactly he should eat the cherry and then he picked the last one out of the pot. Harry opened his mouth slightly and then stuck a tongue out to meet the cherry before sucking it in gently. Then he suddenly went a little mad and started sucking Draco's fingers very gently until Draco moaned. They both jumped away from each other massively embarrassed until Draco said, "You sex depraved little boy, Potter."

Harry ran away from the horrible smirk on the boys face and then back to his own room which he shared with Ron. Ron was under his covers but he seemed to be moving about a lot more than normal. Harry wondered if he was having a bad dream or something and so walked over and pulled the covers back. To his horror he came across Ron in bed with someone else who he didn't even see at all because he clamped his hands to his eyes like a lightning bolt. "I'm going to sleep down in the common room tonight, Ron."

He grabbed a blanket off his bed on the way out along with his pyjama bottoms and then ran down the stairs. It felt to him kind of like all he was doing that night was running from place to place to hide. He spent a cold and restless night on the sofa before waking up the next morning still embarrassed about last night. When Harry slipped into his seat in Divination which was directly behind Draco he was convinced the boy was going to say something to him to make him feel stupid again. However Draco didn't glance round at all and Harry quickly found out why when the lesson started.

"Mr. Malfoy I have noticed that for the past ten minutes you have been absently looking out of the window at something. Would you care to explain exactly what it is that you are looking at so interestedly?"

"Not really, Ma'am, no," Draco replied without much emotion in his voice and Harry at once knew he had reverted back to how he was the day before yesterday. Trelawney never got mad with anyone but this time she walked forwards and hissed loud enough for the whole class to hear, "You know that we have been told to discipline you harshly in accordance to your probation order? You know that for a certain number of issues here at school you could be expelled? Detention tonight, don't be late."

Harry looked at Draco and wondered why the boy had inverted back inside himself without warning. At the end of the class they all handed in their homework and then Harry had a bit of a brainwave wash over him. "I haven't got my homework, Professor."

She looked up at him but he had obscured his scar and taken off his glasses so she no longer recognized him. "Right, then you are in detention tonight with Mr. Malfoy." Ron gave Harry a very odd look as he knew that he had done the homework – he had done it with him for godssake. But then Ron caught sight of Hermione outside the classroom waiting for him and he hurried off with no more than a quick smile at Harry.

Trelawney was clearing away the crystal balls and walked with a whole load of them through into her office. Harry looked at Draco, the only person still left in the room, and gave him a small smile. "Listen," he said quickly when Draco did nothing, "I am sorry about last night and the weird thing I did but it will never happen again and I don't know why I did it."

"Right," Draco said. Harry hadn't really been expecting a reply from Draco but was pleased that the boy didn't seem angry with him. Before Harry could say anything more Draco had gone, brushing past Harry gently on the way out. Harry smiled slightly to himself as he put his last book into his bag and then left the classroom.


	4. What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?

**THANKS FOR TUNING IN AGAIN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY DRARRY FIC!**

**Hello all, Charlotte here again, with the next chapter. I know a lot of people won't even read this but I have got to say a massive thanks to all of you who have read this. I am quite please I have been updating so quickly, don't know about you :)**

**A few review replies and thanks:**

**XxSarahCullenxX – I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and I hope you keep reading this, thanks for being my first reviewer for this story!**

"**Alice" - You didn't sign in with an account so I couldn't message you but I would love to know which story I "copied". Please leave a review with this chapter (if you're still reading) telling me because although aspects of my story may be similar to others this is neither intentional and aren't a lot of the stories the same? :) Please read on and I hope you come to realize I have my own plot going on here :)**

**SasuNaru4Evar – Hahaha thanks, trust me plenty of "naughty things" will be happening in coming chapters but be warned I try and pace it a little so you might have to wait for a while :)**

**Suto-Chan – Thank you I love getting reviews and that was nice to hear. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the ones you already read :)**

**Now let the story commence :)**

That night both boys made their way out of the hall and up to the tower at the same time although they didn't speak to each other once. They arrived up in the small room and found that a third year class had been the last in there and the place needed generally tidying up. At once Draco started to clear things away whilst Harry just stood there thrown by the way he just got on with things. He had never pegged Draco for being one of those sort of people that did just get down to work when it was set.

Then Harry realized that if he wanted to get out of there then he would have to get down to work. This led him back to wondering why he had even done this in the first place. He would have gotten away with it if he had been himself, and he had done the homework too, so why had he opted to do this? Harry smiled slightly to himself when he saw Draco looking at him and then quickly hid the smile. He must have gone mad!

Harry then turned to Draco and said, "Why are you so miserable today when yesterday you seemed alright?"

"I don't have an answer that you want to hear, Potter," Draco answered cryptically, at once sparking Harry's interest. Then Draco began to polish a crystal ball with a duster he had found and Harry spoke again.

"I think you do, Malfoy. I want to hear an honest and truthful answer but you don't seem to be able to give me one."

"But, and answer me this Potter with a completely honest mind, why on earth would I confide in you? You've hated me all your life and if I told you what is depressing me then you would just hate me more. As much as I am done with pointless and childish arguing, we're hardly bosom buddies now."

Harry didn't have anything more to say to that and then suddenly he replied, "If I promise that I won't freak or hate you then will you just give me a hint about what is going on?"

"But you will hate me," Draco replied without hesitation. From the pained look on Draco's face he knew that whatever the issue was it was really killing him. Harry moved forwards and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and then gave it a little awkward pat. To his horror Draco burst into loud sobs that filled the room with noise and increased Harry's discomfort tenfold.

It is one thing having a girl begin to cry and knowing that you can just pat them gently on the back even if you are rubbish. However when there is a guy crying next to you it is something else completely and Harry wondered desperately what he should do now. Then before he could think too much he pulled Draco into his arms and held him tight against his chest. He had needed to comfort a few girls before in his time but even when Ron was crying when Fred was critically ill (before he got better) he never hugged a guy like that.

Harry sank back into the sofa that was behind one of the tables with Draco still in his arms. Draco sobbed into Harry's chest and he knew that he was just letting out all the pain he felt. Harry couldn't help but try and pull his silky hair back from his face and then after a while Draco pulled back slightly. Then Harry realized that the cold grey eyes were now shining and looking straight at his lips. Very slowly Draco leant forwards and Harry knew what was about to happen.

"What are you doing?" Harry said quickly as he jumped up from the sofa leaving Draco looking embarrassed. This was all so weird for him and he realized that Draco was so different to how he used to be. Before he would have assumed that even if Harry had acted like he did that he secretly fancied him. He would not now be sitting there blushing and wondering what to do next; he would have just done it.

"Listen Draco I think you're just over emotional right now so maybe you should just go back to the common room. In fact give me two minutes to finish off and then I'll walk you back myself."

Draco lay back and closed his eyes as he sat on the sofa, mortified by his actions and what Harry would be thinking right now. He soon was asleep even in the very short period of time and Harry turned to find him like that. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now but knew he couldn't just leave Draco there. For a second he wondered if he should carry Draco back down to the tower but then reasoned he would never make it; Draco was six foot two after all.

Gently Harry shook Draco awake and thought it was kind of cute the way that he woke and rubbed his eyes looking as innocent as the day he was born. For a second Harry remembered in his mind the first time he had met Draco and how he had wondered if everyone in the wizarding world was like this or not...

Gently he pulled Draco to his feet and then together they began to walk back to the tower to go their separate ways to bed. When they reached the top of the stairs up to the boys shared rooms Harry turned to say goodnight to find Draco looking straight at him with his beautiful grey eyes glinting. "Potter, I'm sorry if I made things awkward, and you're right I need to get my emotions in check. Good night Potter."

Harry just nodded before he walked back into his own room and threw himself onto his bed, desperate for sleep. Then he suddenly heard a small cough and jumped halfway out of his skin in shock. "Hey, how was your detention?" asked Ron seemingly not noticing how flustered Harry looked.

"It was...alright," Harry replied carefully.

"Harry why did you lie and say that you hadn't done the homework when we did it together a few days ago?"

Harry had been really hoping that Ron wouldn't have picked up on that little detail but it seemed his luck had run out. "I don't know, Ron, I guess I just wanted to be treated like everyone else again and everyone except me gets detentions. I just forgot that Malfoy would be there too!"

"Oh, yeah, how was he? Did he say much because I heard Blaise Zabini and Parkinson talking about how he barely talks any more. He ignores everything that they say pretty much and hardly ever makes snide comments."

"He seemed quiet, yeah, I guess. He didn't say any bad comments about me or anything but he was acting...out of character. Look, I'm sorry, I'm really tired now Ron after cleaning a million crystal balls and plumping a billion cushions so if you don't mind I am just going to head off to bed..."

"Yeah, course mate, see you in the morning," Ron replied and then rolled over in his bed to go to sleep. Harry flicked the lights off with a wave of his wand and darkness washed over the both of them. Harry was very tired that night but it took him a long time to get to sleep with so many thoughts whirling round his head.

That night had a dream that disturbed him in so many ways he couldn't count.

_He was walking down a corridor, which looked like one down near the dungeons, when suddenly Draco walked out of one of the classrooms. In his dream referring to the boy as Draco in his mind felt natural and he wasn't afraid as the boy got ever closer. Eventually they stopped a few metres away from each other and just looked into each other's eyes without saying a word._

_ "Harry, I know what you have been desiring for a very long time and now it is finally time for your wishes to become a reality," Draco said with his voice dripping with seduction._

_ "Then let me have it, Draco," Harry replied as if it was what he had been destined to say all along. _

_ Then Draco lent in to kiss Harry gently at first and then again with a bruising amount of force. They kissed harder and harder until Draco's hand were up his shirt and tracing along each line of his muscles. Then the hands found the waist band of Harry's trousers and gently his belt was undone and then tugged from his hips. Somehow now they seemed to be in a room that looked a little like Harry's old dormitory but just with one bed._

_ Harry's trousers were being slowly and teasingly undone by Draco who smothered him with kisses all the while. Harry didn't think he had ever wanted anything more in his whole life. Then just as the hands started to explore inside his trousers a voice shouted, "HARRY!"_

_ Harry tried to ignore kept kissing Draco but again the voice shouted, "HARRY!"_

"HARRY WAKE UP!" Ron shouted in Harry's ear and he groaned and rolled over to find out what was going on. Ron was hovering above him with a bemused look on his freckled face and he said, "Mate you were making all these moaning noises in your sleep and I thought you might be having a nightmare so I woke you up. Are you alright, mate, what was it about?"

Harry could feel his face flushing deep red and looked away before mumbling, "Nothing." Ron didn't seem to believe what Harry was saying but left it because a knock came from the door and Hermione called in. Ron, Harry noticed was already dressed, and grabbed his bag before taking Hermione's hand and running off. Harry rolled onto his stomach in the bed but winced when he felt something rub up against his hard groin.

Somehow the dream had given him a terrible hard-on that was almost completely there but not quite. Knowing that Ron would be half way down to breakfast by now he allowed himself to be relieved but couldn't quite get himself to come. Frustrated he tried to think of things he found sexy like Ginny, or any other girls he knew but nothing happened. Then he remembered what had caused this predicament in the first place and so tentatively thought of Draco in his mind. At once he felt hot fluid spurt out over his hand and almost died of embarrassment that a boy had caused this.

A quick cleaning spell later and Harry was up and dressed in his day to day wear with a small smile on his face. Today was Friday and tomorrow he would have the weekend to himself to relax and try and get things back to normal. He was in a definate good mood as he ran down the stairs. But when he reached the common room someone grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the one of the little alcoves before he could shout or protest.


	5. I can't like it, sorry

He was swivelled round by the person and found himself face to face with a very pissed off Blaise Zabini. "Alright Potter, I want to know exactly what you've done to my best friend."

"I haven't done anything to anyone, Zabini, some of us have gotten over that whole childishness this year. Now if you don't mind I have places to go and people to see so..."

"Potter, Draco comes back last night from that detention with you and refuses to speak at all. He won't wake up this morning and I know that if he gets into too much trouble for detentions or missing class then his probation officer might come and he could be arrested! If you have done anything to him can you please just tell me because it is unfair to make him get expelled and jailed because you're being a jerk."

"I honestly haven't done anything, Blaise," Harry replied softly. Blaise sank into the seat in the alcove and looked like he wanted to just sit there and cry. "Look let me go talk to him and see if I can at least get him to come down and have breakfast with me."

Blaise just nodded and Harry reflected that it must be hard on him to constantly keep watch over someone as unpredictable as Draco Malfoy. He led Blaise out of the alcove and pushed him off onto Pansy who took him gently with a questioning look at Harry. Harry just shook his head slightly at her and then walked back up the stairs he had just run down. Draco's room was right next to his and for a whole minute he stood outside the door wondering what he should say. He carefully pushed open the door and then walked into the room whilst Draco turned from his position by the window to look at him.

"Hey, Malfoy, why aren't you going to come down and have breakfast?"

"I don't want to see people."

"Do you know how worried Blaise and Pansy are about you Draco? Hell, even Ron asked me what you were like in detention and not so that he could make fun of you either. You never used to be like this. I know as well as anyone that things have changed since the war but you have changed exponentially. What's wrong with you Malfoy?"

Draco didn't answer that question but instead asked, "If I come down with you to breakfast will you leave me alone and stop asking all these questions?"

"Malfoy, you need to stop acting like you think no one cares because even I am starting to care about you. We'll stop talking about this now but later we shall talk again because I am not being assaulted by Blaise Zabini again."

Draco actually managed a small smile before getting up off his bed and nodded his promise to talk later. Harry could now clearly see the dark shadows that looked like bruises under his eyes but decided not to comment. They walked down to the Great Hall and when they walked inside Blaise caught Harry's eye and waved them both over. Harry gently gripped Draco's sleeve as the boy looked slightly lost and then dragged him over to his friends. He pushed Draco down, again as gently as he could, then started to walk away.

"Hey, Potter, can I have a word with you?" asked Blaise.

"Um, sure," Harry replied wishing he could just be sitting over with his friends having a normal breakfast. He could see from here they were giving him looks and when he caught their eyes, Hermione beckoned him over and Ron gave him a _what the hell _look. But he just walked slightly away from the table, ignoring the looks he was being given by almost the whole hall. Blaise stopped leading him when they were far enough away to not be overheard by anyone.

"Potter, Pansy reckons that Draco's mood changes are something to do with you. He was alright until you started talking to him and then he got back to his old self almost. Then he was depressed again, then happy until after your detention together last night he is even more depressed than ever. We're genuinely worried about him and we really need to know what is happening," Blaise finished.

Harry had always liked Blaise the most out of the Slytherin boys, mostly because his parents weren't with Voldemort and he wasn't a complete jerk. "Blaise I haven't said anything unusual any of those times. But he has promised me that he will talk with me later about what is going on with him."

Then Blaise smiled and Harry realized how handsome he was and smiled back at the boy. Then Harry walked over to his table and Blaise walked over to his and they both acted like nothing special had happened. "What did Zabini want?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"He just wanted to ask me something about our homework," Harry replied vaguely.

"Then why did he have to drag you all the way over there to talk about it? It's hardly some big secret," Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I think he was just embarrassed to admit in front of everyone that he didn't get the homework. Now I have a little question for the both of you, could you please lock the door next time you shag in my room?"

Hermione spluttered into her Pumpkin Juice and Ron went redder than his hair but the previous topic was dropped and Harry was grateful. At the end of breakfast Harry walked towards his Charms lesson with Hermione and Ron, enjoying the feeling of the three of them being together. They took up their usual seats near the back of the classroom and Harry couldn't help letting his eyes flicker to the back of Draco's head. He was slumped on the desk and looked like he was sleeping but the way his chest rose, rapidly, showed him he was not.

Blaise turned round and flashed Harry a worried look before Harry ripped a piece of parchment out of his book. He quickly scribbled, _Ten minutes into the lesson claim that he is ill and then I will volunteer to take him to the nurse. I won't really and you know that Flitwick will let me take him._

He threw the note to Blaise who caught it deftly and then just as Flitwick walked into the room he put his thumbs up. For the first ten minutes of the lesson Harry couldn't concentrate at all and so he was hugely relieved when he saw Blaise's hand shoot up.

"Sir, Draco is really not well, he really needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing," he said with just the right amount of concern in his voice.

"Right well then someone will need to take him…"

"I will," Harry volunteered at once, as per usual ignoring the odd looks his two friends and indeed the rest of the class were giving him. He walked over to Draco's table and hauled the boy to his feet to find he really did look ill even if he wasn't. Slowly they walked out of the room, Blaise with a smile at Harry as he passed, and Harry shot one back at him and then turned his most charming smile on Flitwick. Outside of the classroom they had taken no more than a few steps when Draco's legs weakened and Harry grabbed him firmly and slipped an arm round his waist.

Harry then led him a little further away until he entered a room which looked a bit like the teacher's staffroom. Harry had discovered this particular room in his sixth year when he was trying to find a room to read. This room just seemed to be there and no one else ever came in it regardless of what he was doing.

"Malfoy," he said as he gently lay him down on a sofa, "There is something very seriously wrong with you and you need to tell me what is going on."

Draco put his head in his hands and it was only when his shoulders started moving up and down that Harry realized he was crying. He wasn't making loud sobbing noises or anything but tears were leaking down his face and it was clear he didn't want to show Harry he was crying but just couldn't help it. Harry sat down on the sofa next to Draco and then in a very odd act – or so he thought later – he had pulled Draco into his arms and the boy was snuggling against his chest.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked again quietly in his ear. He noticed the way that Draco was tickled by the warm air from his mouth but he didn't really expect an answer from him.

"Everything is wrong. My family is in ruins, and I don't mean the name, and the chances are no one will ever trust a Malfoy again. And I am hopelessly in love with someone who will never love me back."

"Who do you love Malfoy?" Harry asked, his curiosity sparked. Suddenly he noticed the way that Draco was looking at him with some kind of hunger in his eyes. He knew who Draco loved from that moment and his heart almost stopped beating.

"Malfoy, I'm not gay," Harry said.

"How do you know that though, Potter, how do you know that if you've only ever kissed girls? How do you know that if I kiss you it might not be the best thing that you have ever felt in your life? How do you know?"

"I…" Harry said and then opened and closed his mouth like a fish, with no idea what he wanted to say but knowing exactly what he should.

"Why don't you just let me try kissing you and then if you find that you hate it more than kissing girls then I will leave you alone. You won't need to speak with me any longer or anything, I promise. Just please let me kiss you once and then tell me how you feel."

Both of them were sitting on the purple sofa with their legs crossed and facing each other. Harry could see the way the pain was written across Draco's handsome face and knew the amount of courage it must have taken for him to get this far. Would it really be so bad just to kiss him and find out if there could be something between them? Or would he just be getting the boys hopes up and making it harder if he didn't find himself attracted to him?

He knew that Draco wouldn't make any sort of move on him until he knew that he had Harry's consent. He had clearly been taught by his father what was polite to do in all situations. They were alone together in this room and Harry wondered what would happen if he kissed him. So he did.

Gently he leant forwards and saw Draco's eyes widen slightly with surprise that he was going to do this. Draco's eyes closed when Harry's mouth was almost touching his and then Harry closed his too as he felt the warm air from Draco's mouth hit his. Carefully he closed the gap pressing the cold smooth lips against his warmer chapped ones. For a minute they just had their lips pressed there unmoving, just feeling each other's warmth, and then Draco started to move slightly. Soon they were kissing with rhythym and passion when Harry ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip.

At once he was granted entry into the warm tasteful mouth and he savoured the way that Draco's tongue felt against his own. He could taste the chocolate the blonde had eaten earlier and even the familiar taste of pumpkin juice. He was vaguely aware of his hand flying up to touch to silky hair whilst the hands belonging to his kisser find their way onto his hips. Then Draco moved on top of him so they were both lying full out on the sofa with Draco getting more and more enthusiastic.

Harry could feel his cock harden under his trousers and moaned into Draco's mouth when Draco rubbed his erection against Harry's. As Draco moved his mouth from Harry's and started kissing his neck and jawline with a tenderness Harry had never felt before, Harry's mind started working again. "OK, OK, enough," Harry said quickly.

As Draco sat back, his lips swollen and a horribly hopeful look in his eyes, Harry felt a rush of guilt run through him. He could feel his heart melting and breaking as Draco said expectantly, "Well?"

"I…" Harry said unable to say what he knew he had to.

"Are you really going to sit there after that and tell me that you didn't like that, Potter, because we would both know you were lying. I could feel you hard-on through your trousers for Merlin's sake!"

Harry got to his feet feeling like a bastard and then walked over to the door as slowly as he could. When he had opened it and was halfway out he said very quietly but loud enough for Draco to hear, "I can't like it, sorry."


	6. He just looked so broken

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Warning(s): M/M slash between Harry and Draco, can get a little M rated but not every chapter, angsty et shizzle**  
**Epilogue compliant?** Nope.

**Word Count:** this one has 2306 words  
**Author's Notes:** thanks for waiting! Loads of people pointed out to me I posted the same chapter twice. Sorry !

Draco lay broken on the sofa, unable to breathe almost as tears hurried down his face like it was a race. His heart had been slowly breaking over the past few years as his unrequited love for Harry lived on but now it was broken so badly it would never be repaired. As his body convulsed with sobs he was aware of someone coming into the room and sitting next to him on the sofa. In fact there were two people – one sat either side of him – and they both wrapped their arms tight around him. He blinked through his silent tears to try and see who the people were, though he already knew.

"Draco, come on, you need to come back to the dormitory with us," Blaise said gently whilst Pansy stroked his hair.

They carefully pulled Draco to his feet and then Blaise wrapped his arm round Draco's waist and Pansy took his hand. Together the three friends walked together back to the common room, with Blaise and Pansy glaring at anyone who stared. When they entered the common room Pansy led Draco up to his room by the hand whilst Blaise walked over to where the golden trio were sitting. He grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged him off out of the room, ignoring the protests of his friends.

"Woah, Zabini, what the hell is wrong with you? Get your hands off me this is completely out of order!" Harry yelled.

"You said you hadn't done anything to Draco and I trusted you like some Hufflepuff fool would! I trusted you to take Draco away and look after him just for a while because it would be only a short time then you would be able to just hand him back to me to look after. But now you have done something so bad to him that he was sobbing, sobbing like I only ever saw once before!"

Harry suddenly felt terrible and pushed past Blaise and ran all the way up to the room where Draco would be. He knocked hard on the door but Pansy was the one who answered it not Draco like he had hoped. "You bastard keep away from Draco, he doesn't want to see you right now!"

"Pansy please, I just need to explain something to him," Harry pleaded with her but before she could reply Draco came to the door.

He was clearly mustering up all the strength he owned and then said in a weak voice, "Potter, just fuck off out of my life."

Then he pulled Pansy back into the room and Blaise walked past Harry at the first time. The two others walked further into the room whilst Draco stood by the door looking at Harry for a final minute before shutting the door. Harry returned to his room but when Ron came in faked being asleep so he wouldn't have to talk to him.

At around two in the morning Harry still was unable to sleep and so he grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map and got up. Harry walked out of the room to have a midnight wander of the castle like he had done so many times before. He checked the map to try and find if any teachers or filch were near him but none appeared to be. They didn't have a curfew this year but avoiding any conversations would be advisable he decided.

He walked through the corridor and then realized that he had found his way back to his little room that he had been in earlier that day. But to his surprise someone was lying in the dark on the sofa clearly not asleep just resting. He pulled out the map as silently as he could and once he found his dot looked at the one next to it. "Draco Malfoy," the dot said next to it and Harry at once was filled with the desire to just run before he could do or say anything stupid.

Then Draco sat up and said, "Potter are you in here under your cloak or something because I know someone is in here with me."

Slowly he pulled off the cloak and left it to fall on the floor as Draco looked at him with no surprise in his eyes. Harry walked across the room and sat down next to Draco who turned to look at him. "So you have insomnia too then Potter?"

"I just feel so bad for you Draco for leading you on like that. I didn't mean to do this to you but you know as well as I do that we couldn't have something between us. You and me would never work, Draco. And I don't think I'm gay."

"Then answer me a few things, Harry. If you knew that we could never have anything then why did you even agree to kiss me that once? Did you think that I was some sort of charity case which you had to show pity to? How do you know that you aren't gay? And why could there never be something between us, Harry, because I think that there could be."

"I don't know that I am not gay exactly but I have never before felt attracted to any guys, like you have. I don't think that you are a charity case but I just felt like kissing you was the right thing to do right then."

"What about my last question, Harry?"

"We just could never work out, I know it."

"Because you're the chosen one and I am merely an ex-death eater and son of one as well. I know what you're thinking, Harry, that's what comes from liking someone for such a long time."

"That's only part of the problem Draco and in my mind it's a relatively small problem. What I am worried about is more the fact that if you have hated me for so long then how can you possibly suddenly like me? This is what freaks me because hate is such a strong emotion."

"Think about this: maybe I never hated you."

Harry now had nothing he could think of to say and so just opened his mouth and then closed it again. Draco didn't pressure him to say anything but just sat there and looked at him in silence. One lone tear ran down Harry's face and he hastily scrubbed it away as another one ran down the other cheek. This time Draco leant forwards and wiped it away and then when Harry flinched said, "Don't worry I'm not trying to make a move on you again, I know that my attempts there are wasted."

Then Harry, in a completely unlike him fashion said, "The problem is not you, or who you are or your gender. The problem is that I've been hurt so badly before that I don't know how to be around you. I've been hurt so bad so much that I just don't know how I could take being hurt all over again."

"Let me prove it to you. Wait! I'm not asking us to try going out but let me gain your trust by becoming friends and then you can just see. Being friends would be a lot less painful than being enemies."

"OK," Harry agreed surprising Draco no end.

Very carefully he turned round and wrapped his arms round Draco and hugged him tight. Draco tensed for a little while Harry tightened his grip and then he leant into the hug and placed his head on his shoulder. Harry had never had a hug like this with anyone except maybe Hermione but it felt right. Harry closed his eyes gently and felt a wave of sleep wash over him.

The next morning when he woke back up he found himself lying on top of an oddly shaped mattress. When he moved he heard a sharp in take of breath and realized he was lying on top of someone. He looked down and found that his chest was pressed against that of Draco Malfoy. Harry quickly sat up and when he saw that Draco was awake said, "Sorry, I hope I didn't squash you too much."

"Personally I enjoyed it, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. When you sleep you have this little sleeping face on that is really cute. Now come on we have to get to class and you need to get those robes straightened up. You know a straightening charm?"

"No, do you?"

"No, but I know how to iron." With a flick of his wand he conjured up an ironing board and an iron and then motioned for Harry to take off his shirt. Harry quickly did and then handed it to Draco who started to iron it until it looked perfect. Harry vaguely wondered where he had learned to iron as surely the house elves would have done it for him at home.

Eventually their shirts and trousers were both done and both boys were ready to face the world. "You want to come and eat breakfast with me?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, either way you can either come sit with me or I'll sit with you."

"I kind of get the feeling that right now your probably lovely friends Blaise and Pansy want to kill me right now. But if you want to come and eat breakfast with me then I think that would be cool."

Draco smiled at Harry, a genuine smile that he hadn't seen for a quite a while, and then they both left the room to walk down to the Great Hall. Harry sat down at his table and Draco stood there for a second before sitting down to the amazement of everyone in the hall. Ron and Hermione gave each other a look and then returned to their breakfast no doubt greatly confused. Harry started a conversation with Draco mainly to relieve the awkward silence that had begun.

"So Draco, what are you going to do this weekend as it is the Hogsmeade trip for eighth years only?"

"I don't really know yet because Blaise and Pansy are going together and they've invited me. But I don't really want to spend a day with them all loved up and then feel like a third wheel the whole time. I might just stay here..."

"Nope, you can come with me because – no offense guys – I don't much fancy the idea of spending a whole day with you as a third wheel either. Do you want to spend the day in Hogsmeade with me?"

Draco nodded eagerly and finished his breakfast with a small but noticeable to Harry smile on his handsome face. At the end of breakfast they walked down to the Potions room together and that day Harry didn't know where to sit. He and Draco were friends now but he couldn't ditch his old friends and also he was pretty sure Blaise and Pansy wanted to kill him. However Draco made up the decision for him and took his hand and pulled him over to where Blaise was sitting with Pansy at the desk in front.

Draco plonked himself down in the middle seat with Blaise on his right and then pulled Harry into the seat on his left. "Draco I must ask why on earth Potter is going to be sitting with us in Potions today?"

"Harry and I are now friends Blaise and friends tend to sit with each other during lessons and such," Draco replied calmly. "If you have an issue with this then you are welcome to sit somewhere else but this is where _we _are staying."

Blaise looked like there was a lot more that he wanted to say but then Slughorn entered the room and everyone went quiet. Soon they were paired up – Draco insisting on going with Harry of course – and then they were working hard. Half way through the class a small third year hurried inside and ran up to Slughorn's desk. Then the teacher hurried over to Draco's desk and said, "Draco you have to go to McGonagall's office now. You're not in trouble; this is about your parents. They want you there too Harry."

Everyone watched as the two boys left the room together but no one else saw the worry in Draco's eyes. "I just know they are going to make me listen to how they have now found their bodies and what happened. I can't take it Harry. Oh, god I feel really sick, I think I'm going to pass out, I-"

Harry cut off his little panic attack by kissing him very gently on the lips and then almost at once pulling away to Draco's disappointment. Harry was bright red when he said, "Calm down Draco, everything is going to be alright, I promise. I'll be there and if you need out, I'll get you out. You have my word on this."

Draco looked up into the emerald green eyes and wondered if he would ever see them looking at him with something more than friendship. Harry gently took his hand and wound his fingers amongst Draco's, intertwining them completely. Then he placed a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead and slowly led him up from the dungeons until they reached the office that belonged to McGonagall. Harry turned to make Draco look him right in the eyes and then smiled once before giving his hand a final squeeze and letting go. Draco wished he hadn't.

They walked up the stairs together as it was clear that they were expected as even the Gargoyles jumped aside without a word. Draco felt sick to his stomach as he walked up and then reached the huge golden door. The door swung open before he could knock and McGonagall was standing there with a worried look on her face. She led them both swiftly into the room and then said, "Draco you need to sit down."

"They found the bodies, didn't they?" he said taking a seat whilst Harry sat down next to him.

"They found them, yes, but that's the thing, Draco. They aren't dead."

Words: 2407


	7. I know what we can do! We can

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Warning(s): Slash but you probably know that as you've probably read all the other characters. This has no "naughty bits in" sadly. **  
**Epilogue compliant?** Nope.

**Word Count:** 3261  
**Author's Notes:** Again sorry about the last chapter when I uploaded the wrong thing :L this chapter I hope you enjoy and I would love some more reviews... :)

As Draco was violently sick on the floor Harry gasped loudly before beginning to rub Draco's back. Then the boy sat up crying – McGonagall scourgified the floor quickly – and Harry pulled him over into his lap. Harry cradled him very gently against his chest whilst stroking his blonde locks and making soothing noises in his ear. McGonagall seemed unsure of what to say and so just leant against her desk and looked on at the scene before her eyes. She was surprised to say the least at the way that Harry had responded and how tenderly he was caring for the blonde.

Eventually Draco managed to sob through his tears, "When can I see them? How are they? Where are they?"

"You can see them as soon as you have calmed down enough to keep your emotions vaguely in control. This will be hard for you as they are very badly injured but conscious and are going to be alright. They are currently in St. Mungo's but soon enough they'll be allowed to go home to your manor again."

"Where've they been all this time?"

"The two of them have been imprisoned by some Death Eaters – some of the few that weren't captured by Aurors – as supposedly they swapped sides before the war ended. Apparently according to them they were never on the Dark Side but always just spies for the good side. Apparently the two people who can confirm this are both dead; Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Therefore they are hoping Harry that somehow you would have been told about this before either died."

"I wasn't," Harry said sadly and he saw the way that Draco's shoulders drooped at this blow. "Don't worry though Draco, I'll find a way to make sure they are acquitted of their crimes. This will all work out; I have a good influence over the ministry."

Draco wiped his eyes but he still couldn't stop sobbing into Harry's chest even though he was trying so hard so he could go and see his parents. "Professor, today Draco is not going to be up to going to visit his parents but by the morning he will be. Can we go and find somewhere to spend the rest of today and then tomorrow can we go and see them first thing?"

"Of course, Harry," McGonagall said at once.

Harry led a still mercilessly sobbing Draco down the stairs and then along to the little room that Harry had discovered. With a flick of his wand he turned the sofas in the room into a bed and then led Draco over to it. "You need to sleep this off Draco and then we can get to St. Mungo's when you next wake up alright?"

Draco didn't bother taking anything off not even his shoes but just crawled straight into the bed still with tears running down his beautiful face. Harry then moved the covers so that his feet with open to the air and gently eased off his shoes. Harry didn't hesitate to lock the door and then lie on top of the covers next to Draco on the bed as the boy cried. Harry, as an insomniac, found it difficult to sleep at night and so welcomed any chance to have an extra nap. He reached under the duvet and felt around until he could find Draco's hand and then grasped it tightly.

Draco slept fitfully all the day long and didn't wake up until nearly seven the next morning even though he had gone to bed at around nine in the morning the day before. He saw that at some point in the night Harry had slipped under the covers with him and was now holding him tightly in his arms. He loved watching Harry sleep usually but today he was so anxious to go and see his parents he just had to wake him up so they could go to St Mungo's.

Harry was as quick as he could be getting ready, changing into a pair of jeans and shirt, whilst trying to help Draco find something presentable to wear. Eventually after having to do Draco's shirt for him as he was all fingers and thumbs they were ready to go. They hurried to McGonagall's office as fast as they could. Draco walked fast up the stairs this time as he was so eager to go and see his parents. For a minute Harry felt a twinge of jealousy at the excitement the boy felt but soon stifled it. Just because he would never have a moment like this didn't mean that Draco didn't deserve one.

"Come on in," McGonagall called before they could even knock on the door and so they both piled inside. Draco immediately walked over to the Headteacher who was already ready to go and standing by the fireplace with a pot of floo powder. He took a pinch of the stuff as did Harry and then threw it into the fire and shouted his destination.

Draco arrived in St. Mungo's and suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of panic overcome him. He was grateful when Harry appeared seconds later and took his hand gently and squeezed it tightly. McGonagall arrived in the fire place but she didn't take them to the desk to find out the floor, she led them straight to the lifts. The lift stopped a lot of floors up on a "Spell Injuries – Physical" ward, or so the sign by the door proclaimed.

"I can't go in," Draco said as they stood by the door. "I can't do this."

"Draco, I'll come in with you and hold you hand every step of the way, I promise you. You have to come and see them now we're here because if you don't you'll regret it. You haven't seen them for so long so now is your chance to do so."

Draco shook his head with a completely white face and Harry sighed and leant down to hug the boy. Then he said, "I am going to go inside the ward then and talk with them and see what they are going to say to you. You wait here if you must, or come in when you are ready, and I'll come fetch you in a minute."

McGonagall had left to go and see someone else at the hospital – probably the fourth year who had an explosion in Potions that was very serious – so Harry slipped inside leaving Draco alone. He walked further into the room and at once the two people in the beds sat up and looked hopeful. They clearly at once worked out it wasn't their son as their shoulders drooped but then they realized who it was.

"Mr. Potter?" Lucius croaked at him.

"Hello Lucius, Narcissa, how are you feeling?"

"We feel a lot better but mostly just relieved to be rescued from the hell that we found ourselves in. Is Draco not here?" Narcissa asked.

"Draco is here, he is sitting outside but he doesn't feel ready to be able to come in quite yet. He's sitting outside for some reason but I think he is mainly just worried about what you are going to say to him. Keep in mind he thought you were both dead, along with Severus, so this came as a huge surprise."

"But Severus isn't dead!" Lucius interrupted. "He was in the cave with us but when the people came to rescue us they didn't see him and he got taken away by the one remaining uncaught death eater, Fenrir Greyback."

Harry had his mouth wide open as he walked slowly away from the beds and then out into the corridor again. He slumped down into a seat next to Draco and looked up at McGonagall who had now returned. "Professor, is someone out there looking for Severus?"

"You know then? They told you?" she asked.

"Yes they did. I can't believe that Severus is alright that is just the best news ever. But I guess unless they find him soon he's going to be not alright. But is there even someone looking for him?"

"The Minister – Kingsley Shacklebolt – has been informed and he has already sent out a search party for Severus. He took all the aurors he has off their jobs and put them onto this one so they are almost guarenteed to find him. Now Mr. Malfoy I have to go back to school as one of your Slytherin friends – Theodore Nott – has been chained by his ankles in Filch's office for a minor offence. I must go and sort this out but then I will return and see if you are alright and maybe take you back to school."

She walked away in a whirl of her emerald green robes and left the two boys sitting on the bench still. "Come on Draco you need to go in and see them as they are absolutely desperate to see you! I'll be with you the whole time, that's a promise."

Draco still made no reaction to hearing him speak at all but Harry placed a finger under the boy's chin and turned his face up so their eyes locked. Then Harry leant forwards and pressed a warm kiss to the other boys lips which was quickly returned. Harry enjoyed it for a few seconds and then pulled away and took Draco's hand in his own. "Come on now, we can do this together!"

Draco was reassured by the hand in his and so took a step towards the door which Harry copied and then they walked inside. Draco walked forwards and gasped when he saw how bad his parents looked and for a second he thought he was going to faint. But Harry moved his arm so it was now round Draco's waist and whispered in his ear, "Come on it's still them and they are desperate to talk to you, that's all you need to remember!"

Harry led him forwards and then let go of his as he closed the distance between himself and his parents. He walked forwards and took his mothers hand and kissed it gently before moving to kiss his father's forehead. Harry couldn't deny that they looked iller than he had ever seen anyone before; including Mr. Weasley when he was attacked by Nagini. Then the flood gates broke and Draco sobbed into his fathers hair as he hugged him tightly but gently enough so as not to hurt him. His father stroked his back and Harry walked subconsciously forwards as he watched the boy.

Harry realized he had walked forwards when Narcissa took his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. He was crying too he realized because the emotions coming from the seventeen year old boy was incredible. But mostly it was reminding him that he would never be able to see his parents again, that they would never hold him as he cried. They were dead, forever. Again it took Draco a long time to get his emotions under control but once he had Harry coaxed him to sit in the chair between their beds.

"Mother," was the first thing Draco managed to croak out to them, "Father, I love you so much."

"Dragon, we love you so much also. The idea that somewhere in the world you were crying as you thought us dead was horrible. But it was even worse to know we would never be able to comfort you and would die without seeing your beautiful face again. You must have so much to tell us about your life?"

"I'm on probation from jail as Harry gave evidence at my trial saying I am not to blame. One small thing and I could be hauled into Azkaban but so far I seem to be doing alright, albeit I am getting many detentions."

"I suppose we're going to jail once we're considered well enough to leave here," Lucius said quietly voicing what they were all thinking. "Harry can I have a word with you?"

Draco moved to sit the other side of his mother's bed and then Harry drew the curtains around Lucius' bed. He cast a quick silencing spell so he would be sure that neither of the other two could hear him and then even a muffliato for extra caution. Harry sat down besides Lucius' bed and looked at how ill the man was, so far from his usual aristocratic look. Lucius smiled at him, a nice smile that warmed Harry slightly and said, "Harry, I am looking mainly for your forgiveness."

"Lucius you don't need to-"

"No, Harry, I do. For so many years we were spies but that still doesn't explain why we were so horrible to you. As a spy we could have been blasé to you, not mean, and no one would have suspected a thing. But when you rejected my son I thought that you thought you were too high and mighty to be friends with someone you deemed below you. I only realized I was wrong very recently but never had the chance to tell you so or apologize for my mistreating you."

"In my mind there is nothing to forgive you for as all is fair in war but as that is what you want to here; I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing to me and I hope we can put this all behind us. Now was that it or was there more?"

"I want to talk to you about my son, my little Dragon. When I saw the way you came in together I wondered if you two had something between you?"

"Lucius, Draco and I are just friends although I know he wishes for us to be so much more than that. I am not sure really how I feel about this but he knows it could never work between us and not because of his Death Eater status."

"No, I am perfectly aware that you are not bothered by someone's old status. The thing is the chances are we are going to be hospitalized for a while to come and also then we might be sent to jail. Some one needs to keep an eye out for Draco and make sure he is safe because under the surface he is a very sensitive person. Would you take care of him for us?"

"I will look after him and protect him as best I can until I die but I don't want to get too close and have him get the wrong idea."

"I understand Harry and I thank you for all the times you have looked after him recently and for agreeing to continue to do so. My wife and I are already eternally in your debt but this would be something brilliant. Thank you Harry Potter," Lucius said and Harry noticed the blonde haired man's eyes had welled up with tears. Harry just nodded knowing that this was not a moment that should be ruined by the use of the wrong words. Then he got up from the chair and drew back the curtains so they could see Draco and removed all the charms on it. Draco was still crying with his face puffy and red whilst his mother stroked his golden hair. Harry had to resist the temptation to run over to him and sweep him into his arms and kiss him until he stopped crying.

Narcissa smiled at her husband and then turned to Harry and said, "Could you take him to have some lunch because your teacher told us she won't be back for a while. I heard his stomach rumble a minute ago and I doubt he has eaten for a while and neither have you from the looks of you. He needs a break from all this emotion anyway now so this would be a nice break for him."

Harry walked over to the bed and placed a hand gently on Draco's shoulder – he was slumped forwards so his head rested on his mother's lap – and nodded at Narcissa. Draco made no attempt to get up so Harry leant down and whispered, "Come on Draco, let's go and get some brunch, OK?"

Draco shuddered as the warm air from Harry's mouth caressed his ear and then sat up so Harry could see his puffy face again. Very gently Harry stroked his cheek removing the last traces of tears and then took his arm and pulled him out of the chair. They left the room together and Lucius and Narcissa watched and smiled slightly as they saw Harry's hand wrap around Draco's.

When they had left the ward they headed towards the bathroom as Harry felt he should clear Draco up before they went for lunch. In the bathroom he got some paper towels and after running them under cold water dabbed them on Draco's face, round his eyes mainly. Soon the puffiness was fading and Draco looked a lot more normal again as Harry made little soothing noises subconsciously. Then Harry smiled and said, "Lets go eat!"

They walked from the Wizarding Hospital through Muggle London until they found a nice café to eat at. Draco sat in silence barely even looking at his sandwich let alone touching it. Harry lent forwards and said, "What's bothering your mind, Draco?"

Draco took one last look at Harry before closing his eyes and sighing, "My parents might have been found alive but as no one can prove they changed sides they will most probably get the dementors kiss at Azkaban. My parents have been given back to me but all too soon they are going to be snatched away again before I can tell them everything I want to."

"But I will testify and tell them that your parents are good people and my word carries a lot of worth nowadays. Kingsley is a personal friend of mine as well and I am sure we can get many people to help testify for them. I'll do everything in my considerable power to help them, Draco, I promise."

"I learnt not so long ago that the Malfoy Morals were wrong, Harry, I learnt that Power is not everything and can only get you so far. I fear that even if the entire wizarding world wanted them acquitted they couldn't be due to the stupid tattoo on my father's wrist. I can't lose them again."

Harry sat back in his chair casually sipping his coke but thinking very hard. Draco began to cough and without even thinking he held out his drink to him which Draco took surprised. Draco sipped the drink via the straw which Harry had used and found that as well as being about to taste the – what was it called? - Coke he could also taste Harry. The amazing taste of his tongue was on the straw and he lapped it up greedily. Then suddenly he spilt it down himself as Harry leapt from his chair.

"I know! I know a way they can be acquitted!"

"How?" Draco asked, ignoring the weird looks they were getting.

"Well..."

**Cliffhanger :)**

**Please review because I don't know if I should continue...**


	8. Why is he so ill?

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Warning(s): M/M slash between Harry and Draco, can get a little M rated but not every chapter, angsty et shizzle**  
**Epilogue compliant?** Nope.

**Word Count:** this one has 1729 words  
**Author's Notes:** thanks for waiting!

"If we find Severus ourselves then he can come to the trial, give some of his memories to the court and then your parents will be free to go. But we can't let the others know about this or they'll try and stop us and tell us this is too dangerous for two school children. Now, we'll make plans once we've finished lunch and gone back and seen your parents again. We can talk more later but I promise you Draco that I'll do this like I said I would."

Draco suddenly felt a lot more positive about his parents cases as he finished up his sandwich. Harry watched him as he ate and thought to himself how tiny the boy had become since the beginning of the year. Harry was over six feet tall and Draco was little over five foot seven inches. Harry had got a slim build as he had never properly plumped up after ten years and six summers with the Dursley's but Draco was completely tiny even compared to him.

They walked back to the Hospital together and then back up to the ward where Draco's parents were. "I'll just wait outside for you, shall I as I am sure there is plenty that you want to say in private?"

"No, Harry come in with me," Draco said taking his hands as a faint pink blush rose to his handsome face. Draco led Harry inside still holding his hand and both of the adults looked up as they entered and smiled at them. Harry was wondering what was going through Draco's mind as he saw his parents lying there looking so weak. He chanced a glance at Draco's face and when he saw the pain in his eyes swirled the boy round to face him and pressed his lips against Draco's.

For a second Draco didn't respond clearly confused about what was happening and then suddenly he did. Draco kissed Harry back ignoring that his parents were in the room and their tongues locked in a fierce battle. When they pulled away from each other with a blush on their cheeks all Harry could say was, "Wow."

Draco grinned and said, "Did you actually want to kiss me then?"

"I never wanted anything else more in the world, Dragon. Draco will you be my boyfriend?"

Draco nodded and flung his arms round Harry's neck before pressing another kiss to his lips. This time they broke apart when Lucius coughed slightly and they blushed a bright red suddenly remembering they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Well this is definitely good news for you Draco as right now you need someone like the lovely Mr Potter to keep you going. Now you must head back to school as I wouldn't want you to be getting behind on school work because of me. I've arranged for you – and Harry as well if he would like – to come back this weekend and see us. Goodbye my little Dragon," Lucius finished.

Draco hugged his father once tightly around the neck and then his mother as they smiled up at him and his new boyfriend. Before they left Lucius grabbed Harry's arm and whispered in his ear, "Break his heart and you'll have me to answer to, alright?"

Harry nodded at Lucius and then entwined his fingers with his new boyfriend as they went to find a fireplace to floo from. Harry gave him one last sensual kiss on the lips before they went through the floo network back into Professor McGonagall's office. She wasn't in her office so they shared a quick kiss before heading out into the main school with their hands still linked together.

The first person they knew who they ran into was Luna Lovegood who just smiled at them and said, "Finally the knargles are gone from your brain and you can think properly again, right?"

"Luna, what on earth are you on about?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Well the knargles that were in your brain were stopping you from realizing that you and Draco were meant to be together. But now they've gone because of the endorphins and so you and Draco can be together at last."

"I think for once Luna you may have – an albeit slightly twisted – point because my brain is definitely less fogged now."

Draco then leant over and kissed him and Harry smiled into the kiss enjoying the way Draco's tongue asked for permission before entering. As they kissed Harry realized that this was right, that this was what he had been waiting for, for such a long time. When they finally broke apart from the kiss there was no doubt that this was the right thing to do. However seconds later the relative peace of the situation was interrupted when they heard a shout of, "Harry!"

Harry closed his eyes with a small moan and then opened them again to find himself looking at his two best friends. Ron looked simply horrified whilst Hermione looked shocked at what she had just seen happen. Harry pressed another kiss to Draco's lips and then dragged his best friends from the room with a small smile at Draco.

"Guys, look I know this is unexpected and I understand if you don't like this but-"

"Harry have you been hit by some wayward curse or something? You just kissed Draco Malfoy the ferret and your arch enemy since the moment you got to Hogwarts! Do you not remember what his father has done?"

"Draco is not his father who is incidentally innocent. Ron I don't expect you to _like _him but for you to get along with him would be brilliant. Please Ron, we've been friends since the moment we started at Hogwarts."

"Well, all good things have to come to an end some time," Ron said before storming off. Harry turned to look at Hermione with tears running down his face and said, "I understand if you want to go off with Ron; he is your boyfriend. But if you are then don't expect us to stay friends alright?"

"Harry, I don't _know _what to think right now. I can't believe that you would ever want to date Draco Malfoy but if you are then that means he must have changed. And I can't believe that Ron would ditch you like that but then I remember how terrible Draco and his family have been over the years to Ron and his family. Look, Harry I'll talk to you later once I've had time to think, but I am not taking sides yet. Friends?"

"Friends for now at least," Harry said with a nod. Hermione nodded back and then hurried off in the opposite direction to the one Ron had gone in. Harry slumped down against the wall with tears running down his face like it was a race. Then a wave of nausea washed over his body and for a minute he felt really faint and had to lie down for a second.

"Harry?" came the worried voice of Draco next to him. Draco sat down and pulled Harry up to he was leaning against Draco's shoulder and then said, "Harry did they curse you?"

For a minute Harry was silent trying to keep down the waves of nausea that flowed freely through his body. He felt that if he opened his mouth then he might just be sick everywhere and so found it better to keep his mouth shut. He placed a hand on Draco's and shook his head before closing his eyes. Eventually he managed to say, "Sorry I just felt really sick all of a sudden, not that I know why."

It was in Potions that Harry got his next wave of nausea and he ran from the classroom before he was sick everywhere. He made it to the bathroom, into a cubicle before pouring out the contents of his stomach. He felt the soothing hand Draco placed on his back but he just wanted to be left alone right then.

"Draco, I know you are just trying to help me but I really just need you to take me back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Please?"

Draco didn't really want to just leave Harry at the Gryffindor Place but he knew that Harry would not go to the Hospital Wing easily. He placed an arm round Harry's waist when he had hauled his boyfriend up and then they walked slowly up the stairs until they eventually reached the Gryffindor Common Room. "OK, Draco, thanks for bringing me up here, but I'm going to be OK from now on," Harry said quietly looking very white still.

Draco let go of Harry as he muttered the password to the Fat Lady but when his boyfriend took one shaky step forwards and almost collapsed he knew that he needed to get Harry to bed. He helped the boy through the Portrait Hole and all the way to his own dormitory. Gently he lay Harry down on the red bed and then helped him off with his shirt and trousers before tucking him in under the covers. As Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, a horrible shade of white still, Draco pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

He sat there watching Harry with a smile until eventually his eyes closed and he was asleep...

**It has been forever since I updated and I am really sorry! It has been three whole months and I shall forgive anyone who has lost interest or forgotten how the story goes! I shall try and update again soon – same with all my stories in case you were wondering – but I am afraid I can't make any promises!**

**Lots of love,**

**Charlie xxx**


End file.
